themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovecraft in Brooklyn
Lovecraft in Brooklyn is the eighth song on the album Heretic Pride. Press Kit notes Lovecraft in Brooklyn American horror icon H.P. Lovecraft moved to Red Hook, Brooklyn to be with the woman he loved. He had never really seen any people who were not white folks from Massachusetts. Immigrants were spilling into Brooklyn from the four corners of the globe. Lovecraft's xenophobia during his time in Brooklyn resulted in some of the weirdest, darkest images in all American literature; One must condemn Lovecraft's ugly racism, of course, but his not-unrelated inclination toward a general suspicion of anything that's alive is pretty fertile ground. Lyrics It's gonna be too hot to breathe today But everybody is out here on the streets Somebody's opened up the fire hydrant Cold water rushing out in sheets Some kid in a Marcus Allen jersey Asks me for a cigarette Companionship is where you find it So I take what I can get Hubcaps on the car like fun house mirrors Stick to the shadows when I can Lovecraft in Brooklyn Well the sun goes down on the armies of the voiceless Several hundred-thousand strong Come without their bandages Their voices raised in song When the street lights sputter out They make this awful sizzling sound I cast my gaze towards the pavement Too many blood stains on the ground Rhode Island drops into the ocean No place to call home anymore Lovecraft in Brooklyn Head outside most everyday To try to keep the wolves away Imagine nice things I might say If company should come Woke up afraid of my own shadow Like, genuinely afraid Headed for the pawnshop To buy myself a switchblade Someday something's coming From way out beyond the stars To kill us while we stand here It'll store our brains in mason jars And then the girl behind the counter She asks me how I feel today I feel like Lovecraft in Brooklyn Yeah! Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "Once again, to express my affection for you, I'd like to play this song about a fellow who is really so filled with anger and rage that the mere sight of other human beings makes him feel even more angry. He's angry already when he wakes up, before he remembers that there's other people on the planet. But once he thinks of those other people, then he starts to really get going. And heaven help you if he should have to go and get some kleenex or whatever from the corner store, then he will really be filled with a special kind of contempt. Why? Because you have bodies and they make him sick. That's what this song is about. I know everyone can relate to the tender feelings expressed in it." -- 2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. Things Referenced in this Song *The thing from "beyond the stars" which will "store our brains in mason jars" is the Mi-Go from H.P. Lovecraft's story "The Whisperer In Darkness", which "can transport humans from Earth to Pluto (and beyond) and back again by removing the subject's brain and placing it into a 'brain cylinder' as an isolated brain, which can be attached to external devices to allow it to see, hear, and speak." Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2007-05-11 - Sound Fix - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2008-02-22 - Richard's on Richards - Vancouver, British Columbia *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Fair Game Session - New York, NY *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-03-20 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2013-01-25 - Judge John Hodgman Podcast - SF Sketchfest, San Francisco, CA *2013-10-07 - BBC Radio Bristol Session - Bristol, England *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2018-08-30 - The Georgia Theatre - Athens, GA *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-02 - Sing Out Loud Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO *2018-09-14 - Washington's - Fort Collins, CO *2018-12-01 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA Videos of this Song *2008-02-22 - Richard's on Richards - Vancouver, British Columbia *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2013-01-25 - Judge John Hodgman Podcast - SF Sketchfest, San Francisco, CA *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2019-05-19 - D&D Live 2019: The Descent - Los Angeles, CA Category:Heretic Pride songs Category:Video